1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a network system and a control method of a network system, and a control device.
2. Related Art
Systems in which a control server (server) generates (issues) an access code, and the access code generated by the server is used to connect to the server, are known from the literature. See, for example, JP-A-2005-250665. More recently, network systems (cloud systems) in which a server (a cloud server) connected to a global network such as the Internet executes a process in response to a request from a client have become common.
By using the technology described in JP-A-2005-250665 in a cloud system, the need to input authentication information (such as an ID and a password) can be eliminated by a control device functioning as a client device using the access code to connect to the control server (server), improving the ease of accessing the server. However, the control device (client) cannot communicate normally with the control server in certain events, there is a need to handle such events appropriately.